1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to queuing services, queuing signal packets, for example.
2. Information
Transmission and/or reception of signals via the Internet between users and computing devices occur at an ever increasing rate. Reception and/or transmission of signals may come in any of many forms, such as, for example, email, instant messages, tweets, and/or social media messages (e.g., posts), to name but a few examples. Because, among other things, communicating devices and/or intermediate devices may not operate at correspondingly similar speeds and/or may not be in concurrent communication, for example, transmitted signals may be queued for later retrieval and/or transmission. Likewise, as scale increases, so does an associated queue. Reliability (e.g., consistency) may likewise be a factor as scale increase. For instance, even in a system with 99.999% reliability, for a large number of overall transmissions, potential impact in terms of total number of transmissions lost may still be significant. Examples of relatively small scale commercial systems, such as database management systems (DBMS), for example, with good reliability exist. However, as scale increases, an ability to handle an increasing scale and reliability, such as without a substantial degradation in reliability, may present a challenge.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.